Stay With Me
by No Mansion In Miami
Summary: Ross & Laura parted ways long ago. Laura is working one night, and R5 is having a concert. They sing a special song. Dedicated to her. What will happen? Read to find out!


**Hey! I know I should be working on The Dare, but I'm a perfectionist, so it's taking me FOREVER to write that chapter. When I need a break, I write one-shots. This is the first I'm posting out of the R5 song series. Yes, I'm doing a series of one-shots based on R5 songs. I won't be doing the songs from Ready, Set, Rock, but I'll be doing some that haven't been put on iTunes. I'll probably do one with Austin &amp; Ally songs too, but I don't know yet. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Words: 1,083**

* * *

_Stay with me tonight_

_I want you to stay with me tonight_

_She said_

_Don't walk away_

_Leave what we could have been behind_

_Don't leave me standing here_

_Don't say not this time_

_So stay with me tonight_

As Ross sang, the memory came back to her. Before the memory, I'll explain what's going on. Two years ago, Ross &amp; Laura were the best of friends with a little something on the side. They didn't have the time for a real relationship, which is what they both wanted. The memory should explain the rest.

One night, after Ross &amp; Laura did their weekly routine, Laura decided to speak up. She wanted to be with Ross. So when he was about to leave, Laura started to speak.

"Stay with me tonight," She whispered.

"What'd you say," He asked.

"I said I want you to stay with me tonight," Laura answered.

"I can't. You and I both know what will happen if I do," Ross replied. He was about to walk out of the room.

"Don't walk away and leave what we could have been behind," She shouted.

'I can't. Not this time," He said, his hand on the doorknob.

"Don't leave me standing here. Don't say not this time. Stay with me tonight," Laura continued to shout.

"I want you to stay with me tonight," She whispered so quietly that Ross almost didn't hear it. At this point Laura was in tears. Giving Laura one last glance, he turned the doorknob and walked out of her life.

After that day, she never heard from Ross again. Now, Laura works at a music theater and Ross is doing his music with R5. Her boss decided to have them play there, so here she is. She's a few feet away from the man that had been avoiding her.

"That song is dedicated to someone that I lost a long time ago. I did something really stupid, and I haven't had any contact with her since. I wish I could have a second chance, I miss her so much," Ross suddenly says. You can tell he's almost in tears. Two years ago, Ross would never cry in front of anyone, including his family. Here he is now, starting to cry in front of thousands of people, over her.

Ross looks over at the side of the stage that leads to the backstage. He swears he seen Laura there. He used to always see her when she wasn't there, but that stopped a year ago. Then, he gives Riker what the band calls the look. It means Ross needs a break, or he's gonna drop to the ground and ball his eyes out. It gets to much for him sometimes.

"I'm sorry guys. We have to take a small break, but we'll be back soon," Riker announces. They do this at almost every concert now. Then, Ross sprints backstage and looks for the owner of the building. Once he finds her, he asks her a very important question.

"Is there any chance a Laura Marano works here," He asks.

"Yes, she's actually on her shift now. Why do you ask," She asks.

"I have something important to tell her. Is there anyway you could call her into your office so I can speak with her," Ross replies.

"Yes, and I'll make sure to lock the door and give you the key. The door locks on both sides. I'm Mrs. Wilson," Mrs. Wilson answers. She hands Ross her keys, shows him to her office, and calls Laura to get her where she needs to be. Then she leaves the room.

Mrs. Wilson's reason for not questioning Ross? She could see the love in his eyes when he mentioned Laura's name. She quite the sucker for love.

Laura walked in thirty seconds later. She looked scared, but then confused when she realized her boss wasn't in there.

"Mrs. Wilson? I came in like you wanted me to," Laura calls. Ross decides to leave his hiding spot and speak to Laura.

"She not here," He says. He can see her tense up at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here," Laura asks hesitantly. She knew who it was as soon as he spoke.

"I need to talk to you Laura," Ross replies. Laura sighs, but decides to let him speak.

"What do you need to say Ross," She says.

"I made a mistake Laura. I was scared, I was scared that I would mess everything up. Laura, I was in love with you. I still am. Is there any way you can forgive me," He asked. She was speechless, and she didn't know what to do.

Before Laura could responed, Ross kissed her. At first, she didn't kiss back, but she gave in eventually. The kiss started out slow, but became more heated as time went on. Ross licked Laura's bottom lip asking for entrance, which she happily granted.

After a minute or two, they pulled away. Both of them were panting heavily due to lack of air.

"You have a show to finish," Laura said, but she didn't want him to go. Call her crazy for forgiving him so quickly, but she loves him and he loves her. How could she deny him?

"If I go out there, will you still be there when it's over? I can't lose you again," Ross asked. Laura hesitated.

"I'll be on the side waiting for you," She answered. Ross smiled the biggest smile that he'd smiled in a long time. That was a lot of smiles in one sentence...

When he went back to his family they questioned him. They hadn't seen him smile like that in a long time. His answer to their questions?

"I'll tell you guys later, but right now we have a show to finish," Ross replied happily. Back to the stage they went. As promised, Laura was a the side of the stage watching them preform. Ross caught her stare, and winked at her. His siblings seemed to notice him looking over, and looked over too. They saw Laura and smiled.

After that concert, Ross and Laura officially became a couple. As life went on, Ross proposed, and now Raura is married with 4 kids. To keep the tradition moving, their names were Abigal, Annabell, Andrew, and Amanda. Instead of having R's, they did A's.

Their relationship shows that even if you mess up, that doesn't mean it's the end. You'll always find happiness.

* * *

**That's it! Please FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and most importantly REVIEW! Until next time.**

**\- No Mansion In Miami**


End file.
